Shadow Lisa
Shadow Lisa, also known as Shadow Ginko in-game, is the Shadow Self of Lisa Silverman that appears in Persona 2: Innocent Sin. She uses the Persona Reverse Venus in battle. Appearances *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'': Boss Profile Shadow Lisa first appeared alongside Shadow Tatsuya and Shadow Eikichi at Caracol before the battle against Joker/Angel Joker. After the three Shadows escaped, four temples appeared along the city: Leo Temple, Aquarius Temple, Taurus Temple, and Scorpio Temple. Shadow Lisa was at the end of the Taurus Temple protecting the crystal skull of said temple. When Tatsuya and the others arrive to where Shadow Lisa is, she greets them and instantly starts to taunt Lisa about how much weight she took off her chest after she admitted that she didn't know English. Lisa didn't deny it but the Shadow started revealing Lisa's drug use and compensated dating with older men. The Shadow blames Lisa because her friends Sheba and Miho were dragged into the entire conflict and she was only following Tatsuya because she wanted the status everyone thought she had. Lisa stayed silent, pained in hearing this, but the Shadow continued by saying that Lisa hates being different but in reality she wants to be noticed and that's why she was after Tatsuya, the center of everyone's attention. The Shadow kept saying how selfish Lisa has always been. Lisa didn't deny it, and admitted that she was a pathetic little girl for a long time, but that she changed and found what she lost. She confronted the Shadow by saying that if the Shadow really is Lisa, that she should remember that her dream 10 years ago was to marry Tatsuya, her first love. However, the Shadow flew into a rage and yelled that the Tatsuya she loved died back then and that he will always be for her. Lisa said that no one will tell her how she feels and that Tatsuya's feelings are his business, but her feelings are hers and that even if he hates her, she will still love him no matter what happens. The Shadow then went berserk and said she didn't care for Tatsuya's feelings, and that he is hers and hers alone, leading to a fight. After the battle, the Shadow tells Lisa that this wasn't the end of it, and that light and shadow can't part ways from the other. Lisa understands and tells the Shadow that admits she has a place for her in her heart. Strategy It is recommended that the player is at a level between 50 and 52 or higher. The player must use Venus in this fight if they want Venus to be immune to Dark based spells. Like Lisa, Shadow Lisa will not be hurt if she is hit by earth spells, instead she must be hit by other kinds of spells like wind. Physical attacks are a good choice for her, use either Tatsuya (if his strength stat is high) or Eikichi with regular attacks. Use Maya or Lisa as the main healer if one of them is unavailable. Fusion Spells like Grand Cross deals great damage to the Shadow or any wind based fusion spells. Her most dangerous attacks are Glamorous Dance and Dark Foamy Lover, the former may inflict the Charm status to all characters while the latter inflicts a good amount of damage and the Charm status as well, items to prevent this are the most recommended way of dealing with this kind of attacks. If the Shadow uses Makarakarn, use Physical attacks and a low level spell (i.e. Agi or Agilao or any other spell except Earth based) with another Persona so the spell can wear off and keep attacking her with spells. Stats PS1= |-| PSP= Battle Quotes *Dark Foamy Lover! (When she uses the spell Dark Foamy Lover) Gallery Trivia *In the Japanese version of the game, Shadow Lisa says, "Welcome to the my shrine!", emphasizing Lisa speaks .https://youtu.be/XvXuUAMtXs0